


Heartbreak

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comfort, Heartbreak, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: Yugyeom's worm of a boyfriend breaks up with him via text. It's up to the mom and dad of the group to comfort him. Pure fluff.





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> When dealing with uncomfortable things, people all have their coping mechanisms. This is mine. A very very good friend of mine has had to drop everything for personal reasons, totally out of the blue. I'm afraid she'll never come back to k-pop in any capacity, which is horrible, because she has an amazing well of hardly-tapped talent when it comes to writing, as well as a deep deep love of the genre. Anyway, this is my way of coping. I truly hope you enjoy! :)

The news is an unexpected as it is devastating. And what’s even worse, it comes via text, not even with the soft, apologetic tone of his boyfriend’s voice. Just indifferent, bold black strokes on the tiny screen. 

 

It breaks Yugyeom’s heart even as it pisses him off. Doesn’t he deserve better, than to be tossed aside like yesterday’s newspaper? In frustration, rage and heartbreak, he throws his phone as hard as he can across the room, where it shatters against the wall. 

 

He can’t bring himself to care. 

 

But of course, he can’t even mourn in peace, because the noise brings at least one set of footsteps hurrying down the hall to his room. The door is flung open, revealing two concerned faces. Eyes glance from Yugyeom’s face to the broken phone, and a slight understanding dawns. Jinyoung nods to JB, the two of them communicating in gestures rather than words. Jinyoung disappears from the doorway, and JB enters the room carefully, sitting down next to his maknae and placing an arm around Yugyeom’s shoulders. The younger man glances up at him, tears forming and spilling down his cheeks. 

 

“W-why, hyung?”

 

A soft sob breaks from his lips, and JB feels his heart crack for the younger man. He doesn’t know what drove Yugyeom to these tears, but he’s torn between comforting and punching out the lights of whoever caused him this pain. It’s settled, however, when Yugyeom wraps his arms around JB’s waist, burying his head in the crook of JB’s neck, slender body shaking slightly. 

 

“What happened, baby. Talk to hyung.”

 

It takes a moment, but finally Yugyeom whispers. 

 

“H-he broke up with me. I-I thought he loved me, hyung. I know I loved him. How-how could he do that? And over a text!”

 

The anger comes out in the question, and JB lets Yugyeom pull away, shaking his head as Yugyeom wipes angrily at his eyes and cheeks. 

 

“Bastard didn’t even give me the courtesy of a phone call! I mean, breaking up in person is hard, even a phone call would be difficult, but a text is just the coward’s way out!”

 

JB’s lips twitched and Yugyeom glared at him. 

 

“It’s  _ not funny,  _ Jaebum-hyung!”

 

JB shakes his head. 

 

“I know, sweetheart. But I’d rather see you pissed than hurt. Do you want me to do anything?”

 

Yugyeom heaves a sigh, then shakes his head. 

 

“There’s nothing you can do, short of beating him up, and he’s not worth that much of your time. But, JB--”

 

Yugyeom stops mid-sentence as Jinyoung reappears wielding a broom and dustpan. He busies himself with sweeping up the broken glass and phone, before tossing the remains into the trashcan and leaving the broom against the wall and taking a seat on Yugyeom’s other side. 

 

“Are you alright, Yugyeom?”

 

The youngest member shakes his head, fresh tears shimmering in his eyes. 

 

“N-not really.”

 

This time both hyungs wrap their arms around him, whispering softly to him as he lets out the tears, this time letting them all out. They force his body to shake in the grip of his hyungs, his hands gripping their arms like lifelines, and he sobs. 

 

“W-Why? Was-wasn’t I enough? Why was I not good enough? What’s wrong with me?”

 

This last has both Jinyoung and JB breaking in. 

 

“You are good enough, Yugyeom. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. Sometimes...People just don’t work out together. It’s nothing against you, or him. Life is just like that sometimes.”

 

JB nods. 

 

“Jinyoung is right. He wasn’t right for you. But someday you’ll find someone who is, and who is everything you want-strong, honest, caring. This is just a bump in the road to that.”

 

Eventually, Yugyeom’s sobs and tears subside and he slumps tiredly in the confines of his friend’s arms. 

 

“T-thank you. Both of you. For everything.”

 

They both nod, pulling away slowly. Yugyeom allows them to pull him to his feet, Jinyoung’s arms coming to wrap around his waist, holding him close while Jb yanks the covers on the bed back. Then they maneuver him onto the mattress, pulling the covers up over him and dropping soft kisses on his forehead. 

 

“Get some sleep, sweetheart, we’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

Yugyeom, worn out from the crying jag, nods as his eyes flutter shut and a small smile curves his lips. Just before he falls asleep, he whispers a thanks to both of them. 

 

“Thank you, JB-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung. I love you.”

 

“And we love you.”

 

The door closes softly as he drifts off. 


End file.
